


Strays

by ladyarcherfan3



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Tumblr Prompt, cuz the end of s2 and all of s3 never happened, these two need to happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a happy future, Robin and Marian wind up adopting pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

She should have known Robin was a collector of strays, the way he had formed a gang in less than a day after being outlawed.  Now, it was just extending to actual strays.

The first addition had been a giant, shaggy, grey elk hound; he’d been wandering around Sherwood, probably a reject from Prince John’s retreating forces.  Robin had brought him back to Locksley in triumph, excited to have a hunting hound.  He christened the dog Lionheart - Lion for short - and cleaned and fed him back into good condition. But in a sudden twist, Lion attached himself to Marian.

It wasn’t terribly obvious at first, as Robin and Marian were spending a lot of time together.  The hound followed them around, accepting pets and treats and looking intimidating as needed.  But when they started spending a bit more time apart, Lion stayed with Marian.  She appreciated the hound’s huge, solid presence when Robin would head out into the shire and forest to deal with issues as the new Sheriff hands on.  Lion slept at the foot of her bed and sat next to her chair when she held court both in Locksley and in Nottingham.  She didn’t try to play with Lion as Robin did, and the hound seemed to appreciate that, and loved to run next to the horse on her rides out into the fields and forest. 

Now, Robin had brought another addition to Locksley.          

“A kitten?”  

Robin stood stock still, yet he grinned.  “To be fair, Marian, he adopted me.”

A tiny calico kitten was perched on Robin’s shoulder.  Even as he spoke, the kitten started climbing across his shoulder, to the back of his neck, and then slipped down into his hood.  Robin nearly giggled - _giggled_ \- but didn’t move. Even across the room, Marian could hear the impressively loud purr rolling from inside the hood. 

Marian patted Lion’s head, the hound sniffing and ears pricked towards Robin. She crossed the room and plucked the kitten out of the hood.  Claws came out with a hiss and Marian let the kitten dangle by the scruff of its neck.  

“Not very friendly, are you?” she asked. 

“Not when you hold him like that!” Robin exclaimed and snatched the kitten back, cradling it in his arms.  The kitten immediately curled up and started purring. 

Marian laughed.  “Hold _her_.  Calicos are always female, Robin.  She clearly likes you.”

“What can I say?  I have the charm the ladies cannot resist.” 

“Same old drivel, how do you make it work?”

“You tell me, you married me,” he shot back with a grin.  

Marian rolled her eyes and smiled.  “Come on, Lion.  Let’s go for a ride and leave Robin to his new lady love.”  She pressed a kiss on Robin’s cheek as she passed, carefully avoiding the kitten. 

Lion craned his head up to sniff, snorting and stepping back when the kitten swiped at him with her tiny claws.  

The next day, Marian struggled to keep from laughing for the entirety of the Council of Nobles. It was too much to see Robin dispensing wisdom, discussing taxes and mediating debates with his Lady clambering over his shoulders, head, or attacking his quill.  

How far had the great outlaw Robin Hood had fallen, to surrender to the whims of a kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [tumblr prompt](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/99693567398/cuddle-up-a-little-closer-a-domesticityintimacy).


End file.
